


What a mess

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have known better. Aoba, Mizuki and Noiz become close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for visiting Junk Shop Heibon! Come again soon.” Aoba called out to the last customer leaving the small shop. It was closing time after a really long day. Usually on Fridays was when he had the most people come in. Maybe they got off earlier on Fridays. It didn’t make much sense to him… He knew that they all came in because they wanted to hear his voice or try to get something off limits too. Always coming in and begging for this and that or for these and those and of course, him or nothing at all.

He was daydreaming most of the day too. It was hard to work and think about your desires at the same time. That's why he liked it on the other days when no one would even show up. He was free to think and dream about whatever the hell he wanted to without getting scolded or interrupted. But still. 

 

It grew tiresome after a while. If he wanted begging, then he would go to his hideout and get some himself.  
  
Hideout as in either Noiz’s or Mizuki’s homes.  
  
The three of them started to hang out in various locations. It started off with Mizuki and Noiz fighting one day and Aoba stumbling upon the bickering. They were trashing each others teams and making fun of Rib and Rhyme. He managed to split them up, but it took some force. The bluenette was forced to slap and kick them apart before they started a turf war over something stupid. And with his own violence, he managed to kick Noiz a little below the stomach area and slap Mizuki across the face. The reaction was something strange though… He really didn’t know what to think about it at first.... Then, it turned into a gigantic mess. 

\-- _A few weeks ago_ \--

_“A-Aoba… Did you just slap me…?” Mizuki stuttered out in his deep tone wavering with something other than shock or pain._  
  
 _“Oh my god, Mizuki… I’m sorry- Did that hurt? I don’t know what- Noiz?” His attention was set on the blond who was blushing furiously and somehow ended up clutching himself tightly._  
  
 _Both of Noiz's hands were pressing down against his crotch. At first Aoba thought he was in pain but.. His face said otherwise. He looked like a little kid who was trying to hold back tears. He really was trying to keep something in at least. What was it? He wasn't sure. Noiz just looked truly miserable though._  
  
 _Then he saw it._  
  
 _There was a dark spot forming around himself and a puddle below._

_Noiz could only hang his head in shame and sob quietly._

_"Hey br-brat... Did you just...?" Mizuki asked from the side. He wasn't sure how to react to this either._

_"Shut up! Don't talk about it!"_

_"See? I told you you're nothing but a little kid! Aha-ha.... Right Aoba? Aoba?"_

_Aoba was looking at the slightly red hand print displayed across Mizuki's tanned skin and the look in his green eyes. Then, he looked down at Noiz who was completely humiliated on the ground. They were similar somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but... There was something about their faces._

_The expressions they wore._

_He narrowed his own golden orbs shimmering with interest as he inspected the both of them. Their green eyes. Their pupils were dilated slightly- If he was looking correctly. He had read somewhere in a magazine in the shop that the pupils dilate when the person enjoys something or is aroused. No... He shouldn't listen to something dumb like that. It's just a lame gossip magazine anyway. Though... Mizuki kept blinking awkwardly and Noiz refused to look upwards. They really did like it. Didn't they?_

_"Huh? Oh... Uh- Mizuki. Let's go get Noiz cleaned up okay? I'll owe you one later." He mumbled while hoisting the blond up._

_"Don't touch me. I can get up." Noiz grunted while shoving him away. He stood up and squeezed his eyes shut from the shame. Piss trickled down his legs and dirtied the ground even more. His fists were clenched into balls and his lip quivered. "Nn..."_

_"Aoba! I really don't think that's a good idea to-"_

_**Slap**  
_

_"....I-I said we're going to bring him in. Okay, Mizuki?" Aoba ordered again after slapping the redhead across the cheek again with hesitation at first. He was really interested to see if he would react the same way. To his surprise, he did._

_"Ah-! Y-Yeah... I understand..." Mizuki's eyes lit up when he was slapped just like before. His breathing was slightly shaky and he swallowed hard._

_The twenty three year old watched as Mizuki's Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he spoke. Honestly, he wanted to bite onto it... That was weird. He must have been really tired or something! Tired... Whatever!_

_He dragged the two of them inside of Mizuki's shop and slammed the door shut. He locked it just in case too. There... there wouldn't be any more visitors that day. This was a private conversation. After that, he shoved the pair onto a couple of bar stools and he stood in front of them with his arms crossed._

_"You two are really fucking gross." He mumbled under his breath. "Why the hell would you react like this now?! I can't believe you liked it when I hit you- and You! You really seem to be enjoying it when I kicked you so hard that you pissed yourself! Don't even try to deny it. I can see your dick is half hard already. I'm really unimpressed."_

_"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Noiz monotonously spat back. "Just let me change my pants."_

_"Aoba come on! Don't claim things you don't know. I do not like getting slapped for your information. I'm in shock-"_

_"....Don't lie to me. You like it, don't you."_

_"....So what?"_

_"...Kind of..."_

_Of course. They couldn't deny his voice for too much longer anyway. It was better that they gave in and admitted it this soon than never. Though, he was still shocked. Not at them this time,_

_but at himself._

_He actually wanted to hit Mizuki again. He liked the sound of his hand hitting his cheek and the small sound that he made. He also liked the feeling of  kicking Noiz with all his might and then watching him humiliate himself on the floor. It made him feel a strange sense of power that he never thought of before. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was cheering him on, but he didn't pay attention to it._

_Aoba cleared his throat and pointed at them one at a time._

_"So...I... I think it'd only be fair for me to say that... I kind of liked doing it to you. Let's keep this a secret, okay? "_

_"Alright."_

_"Understood."_

_"And.... I think we should um... W-we should do something about it too..."_

- 

And here he was now. 

Aoba stood outside of the Dry Juice headquarters and looked down at Ren who was trotting besides him. He gave him an apologetic smile and reached down to turn him on sleep mode. 

"Is it time for Aoba to do his secretive activities?" Ren asked. 

"Yeah... Sorry, Ren. It won't take that long. I promise. Okay?" 

"Good night, Aoba." 

"Night, Ren." 

Once his ALLmate was turned off, he gently picked him up and set him down in his bag. Without any other distractions, he entered the building and greeted Mizuki as usual. 

"Yo, Aoba!" Mizuki called from behind the bar. 

"Hey, Mizuki." Aoba calmly replied. "Is Noiz already here?" 

"Yeah. He's in the back room doing some computer stuff." 

"Great." 

"So...." 

Mizuki opened his mouth to say something else, but Aoba was quicker. 

"What are you waiting for? Go get him." 

"Y-yeah. Right away." 

He scurried into the back and went to retrieve Noiz. It didn't take more than about 7 minutes, but that was too damn slow. He realized that he was taking too long and tried to drag Noiz along with him faster. 

"Five more minutes... I'm still trying to-" 

"Come on! If you don't hurry up then he'll make it really bad tonight" Mizuki whined and tugged on the teen's arm to guide him off of the couch. 

"Isn't that what you want though? Dirty old man..." 

"Shut up!" 

When he returned, Aoba had already gotten a few items out of the bag he was carrying. There were at least four towels thrown down onto the floor,  a bottle of lube, some leather straps, some toys and an impatient facade awaiting him. He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Sorry for being slow... Noiz wouldn't-" 

"Can it, Mizuki. Now, come here." Aoba gestured for him to come closer with his index finger drawing him in. 

He did as he was told and let go of Noiz in order to stand in front of the slightly shorter male. Before he knew it, he was yanked down by his shirt and forced into a sloppy kiss. His lip was bitten mercilessly and they were pried apart by a hungry tongue. The kiss grew into something deeper and deeper and before he knew it, his breath was growing short. Their tongues were pressing together and he began to choke on the excess spit entering his mouth. A small whimper filled the room when the kiss broke and he was left gasping for air. He filled his aching lungs with the sweet oxygen they needed and licked the saliva dripping off the corner of his mouth happily. "Aoba..." 

"Noiz, you too." 

Noiz smirked a bit to himself and also moved closer to his 'lover.' His lips were also attacked and his tongue ring was tugged and chewed on. He moaned in pain and pleasure while trying to gain more access by tilting his head a different way. The taste of blood filled his mouth when Aoba bit down on his tongue a little too hard and swallowed the best he could. He too could barely breathe, yet Aoba seemed to be doing fine. It was amazing at what he could do.  

Mizuki was feeling a tad lonely, so he too joined in on the huge mess. 

Aoba welcomed him freely and let go of Noiz's swollen tongue in order to flicker his tongue out against Mizuki's chapped lips. He we them and held back a small laugh when Mizuki decided to open his mouth and lick him back submissively. Another tongue came into contact in the mess. There was licking, sucking, kissing and who knows what happening at the same time in their kiss. 

"Enough of this. I'm bored..." Aoba managed to be the first one to pull away and gathered the pool of saliva in his mouth to spit onto Noiz's face.

Noiz seemed to be completely pleased with this and wiped it off with his fingers to suck it into his own mouth. His tongue rolled over the pads of his fingers and cleaned off all the trace of the precious gift he was given. "Mmn... Do something about it then." He boldly suggested with a small pop at the end as he removed his fingers. "...It's sweet." 

"You're so nasty, Noiz. You gross me out so much..." The bluenette murmured with absolute disgust. "Hurry up and take your clothes off. Both of you." He wrinkled his nose up into a small bunch. "Unless you want to wear your mess. Noiz already does that, but I don't think you want to, Mizuki." 

The blond took off his hat first and set it to the side before working on unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off too. Mizuki does the same and pulls off his shirt and jacket while also letting them fall somewhere safe away from the disaster in progress. Within a few more seconds, they would be entirely in the nude. There was no shame yet for only being naked. 

Knowing what to do, the strange duo got down on all fours on the towels. Asses up in the air and their torsos down against the itchy towels awaiting for some excitement. Mizuki was already half hard, but Noiz was struggling to keep his arousal up. Not much had happened yet, so there wasn't much to get off to. He wasn't quite 'feeling' it yet. Soon he would be though. 

"What's the hold up, Aoba?" Noiz dared yet again to ask. 

"Just finding something to play with." Aoba voiced back. He pulled out what he was looking for and went in front of the others. In his hands were a couple of collars, leashes, and the leather cuffs.  He wrapped their wrists together with a single cuff tightly and then went for their necks. The collars and leashes were attached and pulled backwards so he could have access to them later. Finally, he strapped their inside legs against each other. "Now you're both trapped. Isn't that great?" 

"Y-Yeah... It's great..." 

"Yeah. Are you going to do something or not?" 

"Noiz!"

Aoba laughed to himself and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll get to it soon. Calm down..." Sly snickered and went back behind them with the lubricant and toys at hand. He had two portable machines with him and the blueberry flavored lube. He hummed softly to himself and placed his cold hands around the two perfectly formed asses. He rubbed, squeezed, and groped them without a care in the world. His fingers dipped down into the crevasses and circled his digits around their openings. 

"Nnm-!" 

"Come on..." 

He rolled his eyes and pulled his soft touches away to replace them with a hard slap against Noiz's ass. 

Noiz gasped out with shock and pain. His pale skin began to turn a bright red from the slap and it stung badly. He had to bite down onto his lip to hold in the moans or cries that might embarrass him. 

"Shut up." 

**_Slap_ **

**_Slap_ **

**_Slap_ **

Then, he gave Mizuki similar treatment. Over and over again, his hand would strike down upon their perked asses until they were a bright red. Sly brought his hand down again and gave Mizuki a few extra smacks just for hell of it. He noticed that he was close to coming already too. There was a strand of translucent precome slipping down the sides of his cock and onto the towel below. He was panting, his toes were curled, his face was flushed, and it looked like he was coming close just from the spanking. Noiz on the other hand was now only hard. He wasn't even close to relieving himself quite yet. Getting beaten around was a bigger kink for the redhead anyway. 

"Yes-! Yes... Ye-Yes! Please- Aoba- More- More..." Mizuki mewled with tears in his eyes. He rocked his hips back and begged for more abuse. There was already a few hand prints forming on his ass cheeks though... And Sly's hand was starting to feel a bit numb. 

"Hm... Maybe later." He shrugged it off and shifted his attention to their cocks. 

He wrapped his hand around Mizuki's base and dug his nail into it which sent a sudden chill to go up the redhead's spine. For Noiz, he put his index finger into the ring at the base and tugged on it lightly. Noiz's breath hitched and he closed his eyes. 

"What do you want me to do, Noiz?" 

"Oh god- Rip it out... No wait- No... I have to take a piss. I really-" 

"You have to what?" 

"I need to pee. Aoba- Come on... Let's not do it now. Just play with-" 

"You need to pee. What are you? Five? What's wrong, Noiz? Don't you need to piss?" Aoba pulled against the ring once more before removing his hand from both of them. "And Mizuki. Do you need to piss too? Weren't you suppose to go before? I thought I always told you two to use the bathroom before sex... And I already have you strapped down and everything!" He overly acted out the whole issue. 

Noiz was already growing ashamed of himself and moved his head to look at Mizuki who was awaiting the same fate as him. 

"I really can't have the both of you get up and go now... What if you forget about me?" He huffed and pouted. His hands made contact with their stomachs. He held them steady and rubbed against their bellies. "Oh wow... You must have done a lot of drinking before I got here. Hm? You both seem to have a bit more in you than I remember... Wouldn't it just," He pushed against the spots with force. "be amazing to let it all out right now? You can dirty Mizuki's floor and each other too since you're so close... You can piss on yourselves just like animals. Isn't that wonderful? I bet you really want to release yourselves... Filthy." 

"A-aoba... Stop.... I had.... two bottles of water- Stop-! I don't want to. I really don't want to-" Noiz mumbled while trying to close his legs shut. No matter how many times this had happened to him, he still could never get over the shame that overcame his system. 

"...I had three beers too..." Mizuki whispered to himself. For some reason, he didn't have the same amount of self respect or dignity like Noiz did. He enjoyed it when he was forced to piss himself and felt very little shame. Getting beaten was also extremely exciting for him too.  

"Well, well.... Little kids have to go potty I guess." He gave a hard sudden force of strength onto their guts. He pressed down onto their bladders even more than before and only smiled as the small droplets of urine leaked out of Noiz. "So disgusting, Noiz... You're actually going to piss. I can't believe it... You're going to piss all over yourself and Mizuki. Maybe even get your stinky piss on me too." A small strand of liquid came out and grew into a steady flow. 

Like the first time, the German could only shed tears and cry from his humiliation as he peed all over the towels and floor. The piss managed to be mostly soaked up by the towels, but also got his chest wet along with it going onto the eldest's leg and partial chest too. He sobbed and lowered his head against the clean part of the towel. When he was finished, he felt much lighter and he was close to coming just from relieving himself. 

"Ew.... You're nothing but useless shit! I can't believe you just did that!" Sly mused with laughter as he took the piss covered cock and rubbed it up and down slowly. "Luckily for you, we're not done yet... But wow. You're nothing but a dog, Noiz.... No wonder you're so bad at being normal." 

Mizuki was still holding it in for later. There was no way he'd give in that easily... Right? He wasn't sure anymore. He whimpered to himself and clenched his hands into tighter fists. 

"What the hell do you want, freak?" The doll scoffed at Mizuki. "What's wrong? Angry that your ass is still empty? Are you a slut, Mizuki? Huh?" He slapped his ass yet again.

This time, Mizuki cried out and was pushed over the edge. He came hard onto the slightly dirtied towels and nodded the best he could from that position. "Y-Yes! I'm a slut- I'm your slut-! Oh-! Yes-!" He was shivering and rolled his hips back. "I-I'm your slut-!" The beautiful ribbons of white were now pooling against his chest and the towels. His ass tightened up and he mewled pathetically. "I'm y-yours..." 

"Mmhm... That's what I thought. You and Noiz are my dirty little whores." His hand scooped up some of the sticky semen and smeared it around his skin. "It's funny though... You're covered in your own come, and Noiz is covered in his piss. Just for today... How about I come on you Noiz, and Mizuki gets to take in all my piss. Hm?~" 

"I-I don't care.. Come on... Give me more..." 

"Y-Yes... I'll do a-anything..." 

Unimpressed by their lack of fighting back, Sly could only fulfill their wishes and get on with it. "Can't argue with that, no can I?" He hummed. He turned back to snatch up the bottle of lubricant he had gotten out just for them. He opened the cap off and pressed a generous amount into his hands. The stench of blueberries mixed with the other scents of sweat, piss and sex. He rubbed the gel around his fingers and part of his palms. Pleased with how much he was coated with, he took the container and squeezed it out onto their asses that were still hanging in the air. 

"Ah-!" Mizuki gasped out at the cold liquid suddenly making contact with his heated skin and moaned lowly as it trickled downwards. Noiz sighed deeply and shivered from his own sticky liquid dripping against his ass too. They could barely control themselves from pushing their hips back and begging for some contact. 

Their wish was fulfilled when Aoba slid his fingertips against their holes with both his hands. Both of his index fingers were circling them teasingly. 

"What do you want from me? Noiz? Mizuki?" 

Noiz jerked his hips back which then caused Mizuki to do a similar motion since they were connected by the straps. "Fuck me, Aoba." 

"And what do you want?" 

"P-Please... Ruin me... Aoba- I need it-!" 

"So needy. Fuck me, Aoba, I need it, Aoba. Do you really?" He sighed and pushed his fingers into them both. The way they were clenching around his finger sent a wave of pleasure down to his dick. They really did want it badly, didn't they. 

Noiz rocked his hips back like before and Mizuki did the same. That displeased Aoba, so he responded by shoving another finger inside their barely stretched holes. 

"Ugh-!" 

"O-ow!" 

"Shut up!"

His digits drummed against the walls first before making a scissoring  like motion. He violated them fully and let there be absolutely nothing left untouched. His fingers slid around a bit more before he added a third finger. 

"A-Aoba! Nnm-! M-More...!" Mizuki was loosing what was left of his mind. His sweet bundle of nerves was pressed against accidentally over and over again by the fingers. His walls were tightening and then loosening almost every other thrust. His breathing was uneven and his pretty green eyes were squeezed shut. Nonsense and begging were spewing out of his lips left and right. He always was really vocal. 

The blond was biting down on his lip and chewing on it. He too had his eyes closed for the most part. Every once in a while, he couldn't help but snap them open from the surprise of pleasure from the right spot being rubbed. He cursed and mumbled things to himself while trying to get more contact. His hips bucked backwards in attempted to bounce himself off of the pair of fingers. "Oh- Oh god- Aoba..." 

Just as they were coming close to hitting their climax, Aoba pulled away and wiped his fingers off on the towel. "I think that's enough." He squeezed their ass cheeks once more and supplied a final spanking too. "Such good boys. And I'm sure you know what's coming next?" 

 He stood up and picked up the portable machines and set them up. Each had their own little sturdy stand to keep them at the height he wanted. After securing them to the ground, he dumped even more lubricant over the ends. There were a couple of large vibrators at the ends that were connected to the rest. He made sure that the plastic tips were coated well and a little more after that. He really wouldn't want to hurt them too much. That could be dangerous. Finishing up with the job, he brought one of the ends up to Noiz's ass and pressed it inside slowly. 

Noiz groaned and easily took it in. He clenched around the tip and grit his teeth. He needed more of it and soon. He hadn't even come yet... Mizuki also had the tip pushed into him and he actually cried. The tears were flooding from his emerald orbs and down his cheeks. He couldn't take it in that quickly and he was having a hard time adjusting to it. 

"Here you two sluts go." Sly clicked the button on the remote he had and let them start up at a slow pace. It shoved itself in and out of Mizuki's and Noiz's tight asses easily. 

The redhead began to cry out in pain mainly but with also hints of arousal from finally getting his entrance stretched out. He could feel the machine digging its way deep inside of himself. It buried itself in deep and shook with vibrations that distributed everywhere inside. His length dripped precome and twitched painfully from lack of contact. Saliva dripped down his chin and pooled in small droplets on the towel. "Y-Yeah... Yeah- Yeah.... More.... A-Aoba..." 

Noiz was getting teased by the toy's slow pace. He had a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and the only way it could go away would be by pounding away on his insides. He felt so damn empty still. His toes curled and he growled lowly. "D-Damn it.... Aoba... I need more-!" He shoved himself back, with Mizuki dragging too, and went in too deep. He cried out and his vision blurred. 

"Don't do that, stupid mutt." The bluenette scolded him and knelt down in front of them. He pulled the zipper down from his jeans and pulled out his member from his boxers to free himself. He let out an uneven breath and groaned when he finally felt the cold air hit. "Stop your whining and help a guy out." He shoved his dick against Noiz's cheek. Precome stained against it and he continued to smear his tip against the smooth skin. 

"Mmhm..." Being unable to use his hands, he brought it into his mouth and sucked on him as the machine dug deeper and deeper into his entire being. His tongue flickered around the tip and he rolled his piercing against the slit. Happily sucking, he also slowly rocked his hips back to meet each thrust of the machine violating him. 

"Ngh.... Don't use your teeth." The twenty three year old yanked against Mizuki's leash and brought his head closer to himself. "You too, slut." He shifted to be hanging his balls right in front of his face. "Suck it." 

The Rib leader obeyed him and licked and suckled against his sack. He planted small, sloppy kisses against the skin and even brought one of the rounded orbs into his mouth to suck and lightly sink his teeth into. 

Aoba hissed in pain and slapped Mizuki's cheek yet again. "I said no teeth!" He moved the control to a moderate pace and smirked to himself when Noiz gagged and choked from shock. He pushed his hips deeper into Noiz's mouth and shivered. "Use your tongue more... Yeah... Like that." He grabbed onto both of their leashes and pulled their necks forward to suck him off better. The tip of his length was already pushing up against the back of Noiz's throat but he didn't care. He rubbed up against it and moaned. There were sloppy wet sounds coming from both ends of the others now. One from their mouths sucking and moving against his dick, and the others from the toys in their asses with too much lube. 

The nineteen year old coiled his tongue around the tip and swallowed to try and get a breath of air. The swallowing only achieved more friction and a new sensation for Aoba, which was good too. Mizuki on the underside was kissing and practically worshiping the base and the skin sacs. They were both crying out and moaning though. 

The final option for the machine was hit. The vibrations picked up speed and the toys moved at a violent pace inside of them. Sucking was becoming difficult to do since they were seeing nothing but white or stars circling around. Their prostates were being abused and their asses were becoming sexual organs more than anything else. 

Sly also wasn't stopping himself from feeling it either. He was close to coming and he bucked his hips into the younger's mouth evenly. He gripped the leather leashes tightly and continued to pull on them every once in a while if they weren't pleasing him enough. "Fuck... stop..." He pulled himself away from the bruised lips and wrapped his hand around himself. He jacked himself off and finally released onto Noiz's face, as promised. The semen spurted out in uneven amounts and then he rubbed it against Noiz's lips that hungrily flicked out his tongue to taste. "Noiz..." 

"Mm-! Mmgh... B-bitter... Fuck- Aoba I can't-!" His pride was melted away by this point. He could barely think straight and barely noticed when his face was covered. Every now and then, he let small amounts of piss escape his neglected member and stain the towels below. He couldn't control anything anymore. He was completely gone. 

"And you, Mizuki..." The doll held his softening arousal up against his face. He took in a small breath and relaxed while letting it all out. He pissed on Mizuki's lovely face and a bit on his back since he refused to let him get away clean. He chuckled and watched as the yellow liquid dripped down his face and onto the towel. He was looking completely disgusting afterwards. "Such a pretty piss slut." He mused. 

That sent Mizuki over the edge and he came yet again. "A-Aoba!" His seed stained against his chest and the towel under himself yet again. 

Noiz slammed his hips back onto the machine too and saw nothing but white all over. "S-shit-! Aoba...!" He came too. He coated himself in a thick layer of come and shivered. 

Aoba turned off the machines and tossed the remote to the side. Then, he unlatched their legs and hands to pull them closer to himself. He chuckled and kissed their dirtied lips. 

Both of them were panting and gasping for air. They were still overcoming their orgasm and pried their eyes open to take a look at Aoba. 

_"My precious little sluts..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba huffed angrily as he got off the phone with yet another annoying customer. They too were pestering him about his voice rather than ordering any spare parts that the shop held. Why were they always so attracted to it? It pissed him off more than anything. What he would give to just have a normal job without someone chasing after his dick all the time. Honestly, he could get two certain someones to fuck without even trying. He liked them too. That was another huge important part. 

The day was sort of busy- which was surprising for a Monday night. Usually there would be only one or two phone calls or someone walking in because they were lost. Instead of the usual Monday blues, it was busy as hell. Phone call after phone call, email after email, and random customer after customer. Maybe it was the sale they were having? Maybe not. Their items were always cheap anyway. 

He shouldn't complain about his job though. He got a fair pay, a great boss, and he could afford parts needed to repair Ren when necessary. His job usually was pretty laid back too. He had everything pretty good actually. 

But still... He was getting sort of tired. He couldn't wait to go back to his boyfriend's house and relax with him. It would be so nice to be laying down on a soft bed and being held by someone... The thought cooled his overheating mind a bit. 

A few more hours past until Haga turned the sign on the door to "Closed." Glancing at his coil, Aoba took note that it was a little past six pm. Surprisingly, he had worked over time by an hour. That was a surprise. 

"Sorry, Aoba... Today was busy. You can go home now. Have a nice rest of the night." The elderly man smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Ah- It's fine! Thank you. See you tomorrow." He stood up and waved slightly to him. 

And without another word, he left. 

The bell over the door rang as he left and took off in a rush. He walked as quickly as he could and turned on Ren in the bag over his shoulder by patting his head. 

Ren came to life from his sleeping mode and greeted Aoba. 

"Good evening, Aoba. Why are you in such a rush?" He questioned. His tail began to wag back and forth slowly. "Are you going home to Tae?" 

"Welcome back, Ren. Not really- I need directions to Noiz's apartment right now. Can you pull them up for me?" 

"Understood." 

Ren pulled up the directions and notified Aoba of which ways to go. Aoba used to know exactly where Noiz lived, but recently he moved. Noiz had gotten tired of staying in the same apartment and wanted to explore more buildings. Now, he was staying in a very classy building with larger rooms. There was a full kitchen, two bed rooms, a large living room, a bathroom and a few closets here and there. It was a very nice place- probably better than Aoba's own house. 

It took close to half an hour to walk there due to the busy streets flocking with people. There was also times where he would have to wait for traffic or avoid a certain elderly woman and a small dog. Finally- He made it to the apartment complex. He walked up the few flights of stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door. He tried to compose himself, but in result, he was still a bit out of breath. He  _was_ whole hour and a half late after all. 

The door opened after a few moments and he was greeted by an unamused expression. There in the doorway was Noiz with a disgusted look on his face. He was wearing his usual clothing with no socks. 

"You're late." He hissed.

"I know... Work got a bit out of hand. I couldn't help it." 

"You could have skipped." 

"I really couldn't though, Noiz..." 

"It's Monday. You're never busy Monday." 

"Yeah well-" 

"Why are you so-Mghh-" 

Aoba latched his hand onto Noiz's chin tightly and pulled it closer to his own face. His grip was tight and he dug his nails into his skin. 

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I  _said_ I couldn't help it. Got it? Now be a good boy and let me inside of your damn house." His voice dripped with venom as he whispered the rest onto his lips. "If you don't, I'll make sure to make you so aroused that you cry but when you beg for me to touch your cock, I won't. I'll just watch you suffer. Got it?" 

Noiz's face had turned a bright red and he swallowed hard. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. The pressure on his chin was starting to hurt. 

"What a good boy! Maybe I won't do that. Okay? Thank you for having me over, Noiz." The taller released his chin and took off his shoes as he walked inside. "By the way, Noiz... What are you wearing?" 

"What...?" Noiz was rubbing his chin as he closed the door behind Aoba. He wrinkled his nose up as he adjusted his jaw back into a comfortable position. 

"Why are you wearing your normal clothing? We went over this before, didn't we? And don't you dare say it was because I was late." 

"Right. I'll fix it.." He went into a different direction than the one Aoba was walking in. 

From his bag, Ren stuck his head out and looked upward at Aoba with confusion. 

"Aoba." 

"R-ren! Oh, I almost forgot to put you in sleep mode- Uh..." He cleared his throat and pressed his hand down to turn him off. 

"I do not approve of this. You are letting desire out." 

"Yeah..." 

 Ren was powered off. 

Aoba set his bag down on the couch and walked into the main bedroom. Walking into the well lit room, he looked around. It was really nice. There were white walls, a dark wooden flooring, a spacious bed, a kennel with a dog, and finally a few dressers and night stands on either side of the bed. 

"Wow... this is really nice." 

"A-aoba..." 

Ignoring the small sound of a whimpering puppy, he walked over to one of the dressers and began to rummage through it. He knew that Noiz put the things in there somewhere... But where? Maybe it was the bottom drawer? 

"Aoba-!" 

Oh, there they were. 

He casually began to strip down and change into his spare clothing that he kept at Noiz's house to make things a bit more fun. Once he was in the complete nude, he picked up his clothes and tossed them to the side without care. Then, he pulled out a small pair of black shorts and put them on. Also inside of the drawer was a belt, some gloves, stockings and nice leather boots. It was all on him within a good amount of time too. But who was he even kidding? He could spend as much time as he wanted. 

"Aoba..." The dog whined again and pressed up against the cage. 

"Let's see here..." Aoba rummaged through the drawer again and picked up some items in it. Two leashes and lubricant. He gazed at the condoms for a moment but decided it would be fine without them. They did this quite a bit after all. "I think I have everything." He clasped his hands together with a small smile forming on his lips. 

Striding over to the metal cage, his boots clicked against the wood. There was a change in atmosphere and it made Mizuki want to both jack off and cry at the same time. Once at the cage, he poked his gloved fingers in. 

"Hello, Mizuki! Did you miss me? I'm sorry for being so late. I was caught up at work... But I'm here now. Aren't you glad?" Sly cooed lovingly. "Come here and lick my fingers like a good doggie, okay?" 

"Y-Yeah..." Mizuki crawled up closer to the blue haired male and licked at his gloves sloppily. He had been waiting for about two hours to have something fun happen and honestly, he wasn't sure how much he could obey at the moment. 

It was hard enough to be closed up in a small, confined, metal space for that long, but it also didn't help that Sly had told both him and Noiz to dress up for the next time they played too. He was wearing a pair of dog ears on his head, a collar, a pair of lacy red panties with matching knee socks and a tail to top it all off. While Aoba and Noiz were busy, he played with himself already. There was evidence staining his undergarments. 

Once Aoba's fingers were slick, he pulled them away. He sat down on top of the cage and looked downwards at the elder male. He could see that Mizuki was really needy. It was always so cute to watch a grown man break under a little bit of lust. His eyes were sparkling with arousal and the way his member twitched in his panties was simply adorable. 

"Have you been a good boy all day, Mizuki? Did you do what I told you to do?" 

"Yes! I followed... everything you said." 

"Everything?" 

"Yes... You can ask Noiz..." 

 "I don't want to. Come be a good boy and lick me." Sly adjusted his shorts in a way so they weren't in the way when he stretched open his ass cheeks to sit down against the cold metal. He shivered from the bare metal touching his skin. 

Silently, Mizuki shifted to his knees and clutched onto the metal above him. He pressed his face against the small squares of metal and licked pathetically at Aoba. His tongue lapped against his entrance and circled it from time to time. He caressed the ring of muscles over and over again until he was praised. 

"Such a good boy, Mizuki... Lick me harder. Right there... Do it better and I'll let you out." 

Mizuki hummed in reply and continued to work his tongue around his hole. His soft muscle prodded against the puckered entrance gently while his fingers moved upwards to stroke at the sweetness. His pointer finger pressed against the hole enough to push in barely when-

"Mizuki! Bad boy!" Aoba removed himself by pulling up and hopping down from the cage. He adjusted his shorts back into place and leaned forward to the door to the cage. "Did I tell you to enter me? No! I didn't. You useless little dog- Do you need more training?" 

"Y-Yeah... Yes! I need more training please train me... Come on, Aoba." The redhead whined softly while clutching onto the metal bars. "Train me more..." 

"Hm... Perhaps I will. Come on out, Mizuki." He unlatched the door and leashed Mizuki up. The chained leash was connected to the small loop on Mizuki's leash and Aoba tugged him along by his neck. 

Each tug and pull had some force, but it wasn't enough to make it too painful for him. He realized that it could accidentally choke Mizuki, but that would be saved for later. He yanked on the leash until Mizuki was close enough to press his head up against his legs. 

"What do you want to do, Mizuki? Come on now, you can tell me." 

"I want to... I-I..." 

Mizuki pressed his head against Sly's hardened member through the skimpy fabric and nuzzled against it. His cheek rubbed up against the side while he inhaled deeply. The scent made his mind feel fuzzy- But oh, he needed it. He really needed it. 

"P-Please... Aoba... I want to taste it so badly..."

"Bad dog." Sly nudged Mizuki back onto the floor and forced him to sit down.

In result, Mizuki moaned when he was moved. The tail deep inside of him was pressed a bit deeper as he moved it again. The worst part about all of this was that he really loved feeling like he was nothing. He wanted Aoba to use him more- To make him feel even more trashy. Actually, if Aoba just continued treating him like a dog then he might come from that alone. 

The blue haired male smirked and extended his boot out to press against Mizuki's hard on. Mizuki cried out in pain and fear when the boot tip moved around his arousal without even caring if he was pressing too hard. It felt like he could be getting crushed at any moment. 

"Such a bad boy. First you disobey me, and then you go as far as doing this? What has gotten into you? I should just-" 

He was silenced by the sound of the door opening again. This time, Noiz walked in wearing something similar to Mizuki. He had a pair of black lace stockings with green panties covered with frills, a pair of bunny ears on his head, a green collar and a ball of fluff sticking out between his legs. His legs were trembling and his face was filled with a red blush of embarrassment. 

"You get a break for now, Mizuki." 

"N-No wait..." 

Aoba pulled away and strode over to Noiz. He pulled Mizuki with him, of course, and had the other leash at hand. He hooked it onto the blond and tugged him close so they were face to face. 

"Why the hell were you so...  _late?_ It shouldn't take you this long, you know." 

Noiz opened his mouth to speak with a trembling lip. 

"Don't even talk to me." Aoba hissed before slapping his face with the back of his hand. 

"Nn-"

By this point, both of the two 'pets' were tugged all the way to the bed. Mizuki and Noiz were obediently waiting to get what they wanted all day. They were both settled on top of the bed and on their knees awaiting for what was to happen next. 

"What do you want, Noiz?" Sly cooed sweetly. 

Noiz glanced at Mizuki, then back to the elder. He squirmed around in his place and nibbled on the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure what to answer, but he knew that it should be good. 

"I want to suck you off." 

"Hm... Good answer." 

Jerking the leash in his hand, Aoba pulled the youngest down to his crotch and held it in a way that he couldn't move away. Noiz's face was shoved against the clothed member and he kissed at it through the thin layering of fabric. 

Mizuki on the other hand looked very betrayed. He was the one who wanted to touch his master there first, but it seemed that Aoba had other plans for him. He whined softly and eyed Noiz who was getting all the fun. Even when he whined, Aoba ignored him. What a jerk. Was this a punishment or something? He didn't do anything wrong- right? Irked, he couldn't help but feel himself grow aroused from watching the other two. He could see the lust covering Noiz's usual cold eyes and warming them as he licked his lips hungrily. 

Noiz peeled off the black shorts and opened his mouth to begin. That's when his leash was pulled back and made him choke slightly. 

"Oh no, not like this, bunny. You have to beg for it. What do you want to do?" Aoba clenched the leash tightly in his hand as he rubbed his dick against Noiz's soft cheek. 

Swallowing his pride, Noiz mumbled something. 

"What was that? Speak up, bunny." 

"I...I want to suck it." 

"Hmmm?" 

This was driving him insane. Noiz could feel the damp tip smearing precome against his cheek and he wished that it was in his mouth instead. The panties were feeling incredibly tight and his member poked it's pink tip out. He had been waiting around for quite some time, and now his submissive side was showing. Aoba had trained him pretty hard into giving up his usual self and giving into shame easily. It made him feel.... Alive. Maybe that wasn't the right word.

"Please fuck my mouth, Aoba. I need it- I want to taste you so badly please... Please put it in." The rabbit softly stated with a bright red face.

"Well then, since you asked so nicely..."

When the teen opened his mouth, Aoba slid himself in with ease. He kept a harsh grip on the leash as he began to fuck his mouth. He thrust his hips deeply into his mouth and kept the pace moderate. He shoved most of himself into the wet tightness and moaned to himself. He didn't even seem to care that Noiz was drooling and gagging each time the tip of his dick touched the back of his throat. The leash was still wrapped around his hand as he buried his fingers into the mess of blond hair in front of him. He pulled on it and shoved himself fully into his mouth.

"S-such a good boy, Noiz... Do you like this? Hm? Does it taste good?"

Noiz's jaw burned with pain as he was fucked like a useless little toy. His toes were curling and he was scraping his dull finger nails against Aoba's thighs. It hurt so badly but it also felt so good. He was lost in how to feel about the whole situation. He didn't enjoy being fucked like this, but it was also pleasing. He was conflicted. His throat ached, his lungs ached, his entire face was aching. The thrusts were hard and lacked any sympathy for him. Either way, it still made his arousal twitch with need.

"Yeah... It feels good- Mizuki... Just this once, you can play with the bunny. Noiz, face down, ass up." 

Noiz obeyed and continued to have his mouth fucked. Aoba was now sitting down and thrusting upwards into Noiz who was leaning over him. 

The eldest perked up slightly when he heard his name and listened to the orders.  He licked his lips and moved forward to finally get some excitement too. He noticed the bottle of lubricant on the side of the bed and picked it up. It would be best to have it closer to them than it already was after all. 

When coming closer to the German, he placed his hands on the perked ass cheeks suspended in the air. He squeezed them gently and enjoyed the small whine Noiz replied with through his rough attempts for air and choking. There was that fluffy rabbit tail sticking out of his ass and it was absolutely adorable. Mizuki squeezed it tightly in his hand and admired the softness for a moment. Within the next moment, he pulled part of it out. 

"Pwah- Old man- W-wait..." Noiz forced the pulsing member in his mouth to break away so he could speak. Since Aoba was interested, he didn't stop him. 

"What?" 

"Is it okay?" 

Sly blinked and chuckled at the question. Was it okay? 

"Go right ahead and let him fuck you, Noiz. We both know how much you need something bigger in your ass after all." 

 "M-Mmhm..." 

"What's wrong, Mizuki? Do you need some help?" 

The blue haired boyfriend crawled to behind the tanned male and picked up the lubricant. He poured some into his hand and then slathered it onto Mizuki's weeping member. He could feel how hard it had gotten just from watching them play a bit. His thumb pressed up against the underside of the head and then slipped upward onto the slit. 

"A-ah... Aoba..." Mizuki mewled and jerked his hips up for more friction against the gloved hand. 

The lubricant was making it easier for him to move too. He was becoming very slick in a short amount of time. He reached for the fluffy bunny tail once more and pulled it out slowly. He watched how the pink ring of muscles tried to keep the toy inside and cling to the white plastic. 

Noiz could feel himself open up and he cried out with great shame as the toy was finally removed. He didn't like feeling that empty, but he knew that he would be filled soon. His hole twitched with anticipation and he clenched onto the bed sheets tightly. 

 Aoba aided Mizuki up to Noiz's hole and guided the tip of his member inside. He really didn't need the help, but he appreciated it anyway. Slowly pushing inside, he moaned softly at the tight heat and warmth begging for him.

"I-It's so tight..."

"H-Hn..."

The blond had a rough time with himself. He wanted to shove his hips back and take in Mizuki all at once, but he knew that he would regret it soon after. In result, he ended up staying perfectly still in place.  He bit down onto the sheets and palmed himself with one of his free hands. His fingers traveled down to the tip of his cock in attempt to peel back his foreskin and work away at the sensitive slit. He rubbed against the pink tip over and over while beginning to buck his hips back. 

"A-ah..." 

Mizuki was practically melting by this point. It wasn't every day that  _he_ was offered to do the fucking. The thrusts were slow at first to create an agonizing heat in the pit of both of their stomachs, but then he lost control. He sped up and the tiny sparks of desire turned into a full flame. He watched as his member was begging milked away by tight cute entrance and he shoved as much as he could inside. There was no way he could leave either of them unsatisfied. 

Aoba on the other hand wasn't very pleased with the situation at hand. He had both of his pets doing each other, and loving it, but he was left out. Tugging on the leashes again, he got their attention. 

Noiz looked back at them with quite a shameful expression. His mouth was open and trickles of saliva had dribbled down the side of his chin, his eyes were filled with tears and glazed over with lust, and his nose was starting to run. How gross. 

The tanned male was actually quite the same, minus the look in his eyes. 

"Stop for a moment, okay?" 

"Y-yes..." 

Even though it was only for a few moments at most, Noiz felt like the pause was taking years. He had a hard, pulsating, thick length up his ass and it was begging for him to continue moving. He knew that Mizuki was suffering as well, but he really needed this. He needed it more than anything. 

From behind, Aoba grabbed onto the furry dog tail that was hanging out of Mizuki's opening. He shoved it in painfully deep, then pulled it out slowly. He smirked as Mizuki cried out with the pain from having a wrong spot touched. From the looks of it, Mizuki might start crying soon. 

But that'd be cute. 

Again, he pushed the toy inside. 

"A-ah... Fuck... Aoba... Come on..." Mizuki whimpered and pushed back. 

"What is it Mizuki? What do you want? Tell me." Aoba pulled back on the elder in a way that pulled him out of Noiz too. In result, Noiz whined along with him. 

"Wait... Come on Aoba... I need this- I need this I really need this..." 

"Hn...." Noiz squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto the sheets tighter. 

The blue haired male grabbed onto Mizuki's member and pumped him slowly. His thumb pressed up against the crown. 

"I think you better tell us what you want right now. I don't think Noiz can wait much longer.... What do you want?" 

The redhead looked downwards at himself then at the stretched hole twitching for him to reenter and fuck it senselessly. 

"I want you to fuck me... Please- Please fuck me. Make me go crazy come on... I need it, Aoba... Let me do it.. Come on..." He pathetically sobbed while rubbing his front against the hand. "I wanna do Noiz too... I need it..." He leaned back onto Aoba and tilted his head back. 

"Mm... I guess that's okay. Isn't it, Noiz?" 

The bunny whimpered softly. 

"Go ahead and lay on your back then, Noiz." 

Noiz turned himself and did as told. His back was flushed against the sheets and his legs were spread open. Like the good pet he was, he helped Mizuki by pulling him down with him by his neck. His arms wrapped around it and he waited patiently for the pleasure to come back. 

Aoba spread apart Mizuki's cheeks and slapped them a few times until they were a light red color. His nails dug into the soft flesh and adjusted so he could slowly push inside. The walls were a little stretched from the previous toy that had been inside, but now they would be moved even more. Happily, he pressed his chest against Mizuki's back and whispered into his ear. 

"What's wrong, doggie? Don't you wanna have some fun with Noiz too now?" 

"Y-Yeah..." Mizuki pressed his aching heat back into Noiz. 

Once more, he was surrounded by a moist heat that clamped down around him beautifully. Then from behind, he would feel Sly pressing into him too. There was pleasure mixing with pain from both sides and he was forced to deal with it in the middle. He tightened around Aoba and took in a shaky breath. Finally, he thrust into Noiz. 

Noiz groaned softly as the good feeling picked back up except, this time there was more force. He looked up at Mizuki and Aoba who were towering over him and bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't like it. He didn't like this at all. He yanked Mizuki down harder and pressed their lips together. He kissed him hard and bit down onto his bottom lip. 

"U-Ugh..." The tallest wasn't expecting the kiss, but when he was forced into it, he didn't back away. His tongue sloppily caressed the other's and let both of their saliva swap between their lips. 

Aoba clenched onto Mizuki's waist and began to thrust at a medium speed without care if he was just starting. Mizuki had been playing with a toy up his ass for a while now, so he should be perfectly fine with being this stretched out. And if he wasn't, then it was his own fault for now preparing himself like he should have. His hips rolled forward inside of him and he chuckled at the reaction. 

The blond was rocking his body back to meet with every thrust Mizuki fed him. He broke the kisses they shared form time to time to fill his aching lungs. The burning in the pit of his stomach began to grow worse as Aoba sped up his thrusts. There was a chain reaction that caused him to get the edge of the hits. The sweet bundle of nerves were being hit almost every other thrust and it was driving him insane. He wanted to come already, but if he did then he'd get scolded for it. It took close to all his might to prevent himself from doing so. 

The redhead between the both of them was losing his mind. It felt amazing. Everything felt good. Even when Sly would hit against the wrong spots and send a chill up his spine- he adored it. He wanted to be ruined. He needed more of it too. Desperately, he yanked onto Noiz's legs and pulled them upwards to get out of the way. This ended up with the youngest's ass hanging out and his legs almost going over his head. 

"F-fuck!" Noiz cursed as his lips parted to scream with agony as Mizuki rammed into him with full force. 

"M-More... I- Nn..." 

Sly smirked and leaned closed to Mizuki's ear to whisper something to him. When he was finished, he pulled away and buried himself deeper into the tight heat. His hands snaked up the tanned male's body and toyed with his nipples. He rubbed them in small circular motions before completely tugging and pulling on them. 

Mizuki whimpered softly at the new feeling and forced his tear stained eyes to stay open. He looked down at the other and wrapped a hand around the piercing on his cock. Hesitantly, he tugged on it as he fucked him. 

"Oh- Fuck me- M-Mizuki fuck me-" Noiz cried out and bit down on his tongue as the piercing was pulled. 

That piercing had always become a trigger for his other kink that usually stuck out like a sore thumb. Sly had gotten used to pulling onto it while he pressed down onto his bladder to make him lose himself. He never really wanted to in the past, but now he was really wanting it. 

"Tell him what you want him to do, Noiz." Aoba cooed from above. 

"Nn-" 

"M-Make me piss- Please make me piss... Please Mizu- A--ah... I need to-" 

Mizuki gave an especially hard yank onto the ring and shifted his other hand to press down onto the pale boy's stomach. 

Noiz moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. 

A steady flow of urine escaped the tip of his dick and trickled down his body. It started around his stomach and then dribbled down to his neck and face. The piss was warm against Noiz's body and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer while the shame settled in. It felt like years until he finally stopped and realized that Sly was laughing at him. 

Mizuki was holding onto the smaller's dick and aimed it away from himself since he didn't feel like drinking it, to be honest. 

"You just pissed your own bed and all over yourself... That's so disgusting. You're supposed... To be an adult now, Noiz." Aoba chuckled while diving deeper into Mizuki.

"I-I'm sorry-" Noiz apologized through a groan as the impulse of the thrusts were passed to him. 

"And you- Mizuki... You didn't even get it onto his face right. You're useless!" 

"Hnn- S-sorry..." 

"You're disgusting!" 

There was no way he could hold back anymore. The piss was drenching his body and he was really feeling quite ashamed for everything that had just happened. Within a few more moments, he came hard onto himself and Mizuki's hand just to dirty them both even more. His walls clenched around Mizuki's and he mewled Aoba's name as he dug his nails into Mizuki's skin. His head flew back and pressed against the sheets as he released his seed. He came his load and panted roughly afterwards. 

"Who the hell said that you could come, Noiz!?" 

"N-nn... s-s-..orr-" 

"Well then... You might as well come too, right Mizuki?" 

Aoba slammed his hips into the elder and watched as he unloaded too. 

Mizuki grit his teeth together and groaned as his poor prostate was abused yet again. He released in ribbons of white deep inside of Noiz and tried to pull out some away from the way the walls that were reluctant to let him go. He could feel his own semen inside of him being used as lubricant by this point. Even so, it felt good. His eyes were probably close to rolling back and he swore he could see white around him. After he came, he collapsed forward onto Noiz and slathered them both in the mess. 

Feeling affectionate, he kissed Noiz softly and gently while they both shivered with pleasure. 

The blue haired male removed himself from Mizuki and rolled his eyes at the oh, so touching scene. 

"My my... What a mess we have here... But, I'm not done yet. I still haven't released yet, now have I?" 

"N-No..." Mizuki replied while rolling off of Noiz and onto the side of the bed. 

"You ha-haven't...?" Noiz mumbled. 

"Not at all. So... How about you both come over here and suck me clean?" 

"Yes please..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Good boys." 


End file.
